


Unreachable heart

by Fayetara17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayetara17/pseuds/Fayetara17
Summary: A girl named Cia has certain difficulty with dealing other people except for her twin brother Cheol.But, when high school life starts, she met her secret crush/childhood best friend Jeonghan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All carats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+carats).



Chapter 1: We Meet Again

"Good morning!", said by the eldest son of Choi family, "did you wake up the two sleepy heads?", Mrs. Choi asked him while she was scooping some rice and arranging their dining table for breakfast. He looked at the stairs and he saw his twin sister Cia and their youngest brother Chan dragging their feet downstairs. 

"HURRY UP KIDS! YOU'LL BE LATE TO SCHOOL!", Their mom shouted from downstairs and they all run across the short hallway down to the gate and waved goodbye to their mom.

Chan was the first to arrived in his school (Pledis National Elementary School), then the twins look at him first before heading to another street. 

While walking, Cheol immediately saw his friends namely Joshua and Junhui, "Hey pals, long time no see", then they hugged each other like they didn't go to a shopping mall to buy school stuffs last weekend.

Jun immediately recognized Cia and greeted her with a simple smile, she replied him with a simple wave and also to Joshua. 

They all entered the gate and checked their registration forms, surprisingly they were all in the same class, Class Anemone Section 1(pilot section in first year).

Once they settled on their random seats, their new classmates also starts to fill in their room. 

Before the bell stop, one of their classmates opened the front door that causes them to be startled and they all looked at him, but Cia immediately stood up and loudly blurted his name: JEONGHAN YOON!

JEONGHAN'S POV: Oh hello to my dearest enemy since first grade, nice meeting you again, let's be friends Alicia Choi.

He smirked at her while going on his way to the vacant seat beside Cia. She was irritated and Cheol just laughing at his sister. 

CIA'S POV: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???? NO! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!

And she turned her head to Cheol with her laser gaze but he didn't stop laughing with his friends. He already knew from the start that Cia is in love with Jeonghan but she doesn't want to reveal it because she knew that Jeonghan hate her so much. 

CHEOL’S POV: Just be honest sis, I am aware of your feelings to him. He is worth it, I know him very well and he is your "childhood friend".

After the five minute chaos, their adviser Ms. Garcia went inside and let alone start the class orientation.

Class Anemone filled up the whole hallway with their chit chat and some of them are dancing even without music. 

"STOP! ALL OF YOU STOP!" Cheol shouted at the top of his lungs, he was voted to be their class president but he doesn't want to be.

"SOONYOUNG!, we get it, you're absolutely an amazing dancer but would you please calm yourself down and cooperate with us", Mingyu Kim told him, the vice president of their class and the president of student committee.

They all went to the main auditorium and listened to their Principal, Mr. Lopez. They don't want to attend this but they need to because of certain new policies specifically for pilot sections. 

They all went back to their room, Cia noticed a piece of paper hidden under her desk. She took it and read the message: Hi! How are you? Did you missed me? Because I missed you so badly that I want to hug you right now. I think of you everyday Alicia. How about you, did you even missed or think of me?

She paused for a second to wonder who is this person, she looked around the room but she didn't notice any peculiar actions not until she saw Jeonghan stared at her very intently. 

CIA’S POV: What's his problem? I really hate this guy

JEONGHAN'S POV: She read it, I think she doesn't like me anymore, do I give up, but I don't want to give her up, I.... I... I li.... Ahhh.. No... I love her so much!


	2. I will sing just for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan let it all out and dedicated his performance to her, to Cia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling for you by Colbie Calliat
> 
> I will paste the whole lyrics don't worry

After two weeks of adjusting, Class Anemone decided to spread themselves and find new interesting club activities.

Cia and Cheol were roaming around when they saw Jun and Joshu lining up just outside the mini auditorium.

"Jun! Shua! Hi guys! Why are you here?" Cheol greet and asked them excitedly, Joshua answered him "we were just lining up for choir audition", Cheol was undoubtedly believed him but he wasn't expecting Jun to this, he has a sweet voice but he doesn't want to sing, his passion is dancing. "But, Jun why are you here?", then Jun just pointed at Shua’s shaking hands, "aaahhhh~~~~", Shua saw that and hide his hands inside his pockets.

They were inside and Cia was so shocked because she saw Jeonghan walking on the stage and preparing. Cheol, Jun and Shua looked at her with their smirk faces, they cheered Jeonghan by loudly saying" JEONGHAN! CIA IS HERE!" and the audience, judges, host and even Jeonghan stopped and stared at them," Hey! Just sit don't do anything, you're embarrassing yourself", Cia told him and he slowly sat down and said sorry. 

Now, Jeonghan is ready and he is very nervous because Cia is watching him, this is the very first time she will see him singing. "JEONGHAN YOON, JUST BARE WITH IT, MOVE ON, JUST THINK OF IT LIKE YOU ARE SINGING JUST FOR HER, ONLY FOR HER".

"Hello everyone!, I am Jeonghan Yoon, first year student from Class Anemone, and hope you will all like my performance today. I will sing a song originally sang by Colbie Calliat entitled Falling for you". 

I don't know  
But I think I may be fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better  
I am trying, not to tell you  
But I want to,  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spilling out  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh  
Oh, I'm fallin' for ya

He finished his performance by simply bowing to the audience. He was slightly flustered by his actions because while singing he was literally looking only at Cia, his actions wants her to realize that this song is for her, only for her. 

Meanwhile, Cheol and his friends keep on prying Cia to say thank you to Jeonghan because they knew that he was singing for her. "Cia, will wait for him and just say thank you", Cheol teased her and Jun and Shua were just laughing and Cia can't take it anymore and run as fast as she could from them but she bumped into someone, she looked up and can't move her body. "Hold my hand, I will help you", but Cia said "never mind, just move aside Jeonghan, I don't need your help", he followed what she said and sadly walked away.

Jeonghan's POV: Don't you get it? I love you, I dedicated that song to you, Cia please let's go back to the old us.

CIA’S POV: Sorry but please wait for me to heal myself, I need time and space but I still want you into my life, FOREVER....

She saw her twin brother at the same spot with his friends and also with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Jihoon. "hey, hhmmmm.... Let's go and eat some lunch" she said to them even without looking at them, Cheol sensed something is not right, he hold her shoulders tight and said "let's eat and be happy", they all went to canteen and eat their food while chatting about school stuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will like this chapter


	3. Nutrition Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever talk longer than 1 minute
> 
> We are together but it feels so awkward to be with him/her

"I have an announcement to make", Ms. Garcia suddenly spoke, "as we all know, Nutrition Month celebration will start next week until the last week of July, I am hoping that you all will cooperate with me", she added and the whole class just listen and perhaps wants her to leave the room. 

"Mr. Class President, I want you to be fully coordinated with your fellow classmates while in preparation because every year level will compete for bulletin making contest, each year level will only have one winner and the winners will be rewarded a banner and a cash to be used as class funds".

After the meeting, they all focus on their studies and immediately goes to their respective club activities. 

Cia don't want to have any extra activities after class, so she decided to stay in the library and read some books about nutrition. 

When she was in her 4th book, a boy tapped her right shoulder and asked "would you mind?", and she just motioned him to just sit down and don't disturb her and her things.

After an hour of researching, a call suddenly mafe through her phone, it rings so loud that causes her to go outside to answer it. "Why are you calling me?, I said I'm in the library and text me if you are finished practicing", she don't want to silent her phone after class because she wants to hear it when Cheol will text her and they will go home together. "Look, I'm sorry, I forgot about that, I called you because I want you to come here and fetch me, our coach wants me to do some additional practice but I can't, our mom will be anxious if we ae not home at 7pm". She hanged up the call and immediately tidied her things but the boy who sat across the table held her left wrist, "Cia, can I come with you?", she was shocked because it was Jeonghan, "s.... Hmmm... Ok", she wasn't in her right mind but she doesn't have a choice and they run and run until they reached they P. E. Department building.

They both gasped for a big breath before going inside, they both searched for Cheol and they heard a loud voice, "CIA! HANS! OH!!!!!" Cheol teases them and they both can't look each other. "Wait for me here, sit down first I will change into my uniform and we will go home together", Cheol said and they both agreed to it. 

After 15 minutes of waiting, they all went home quietly, since Cheol wants to break the ice between them, he suddenly spoke, "Cia, did you find any useful materials earlier?", and then Cia just nodded and Jeonghan addled "I also went to the library and searched for important details about how we should take care of our body", Cheol was so interested and they both ended up talking to each other and left Cia out of their conversation. 

They say their goodbyes and went straight home.

Jeonghan's POV: I regret not talking to her but I'm relieved that she went home safely.


	4. Can you help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Anemone is busy with decorating their class bulletin board, they are out of time, they should move faster.

In the middle of arranging the decorations, Nico (Cia’s BFF), told everyone that to cut the pictures neatly but Soonyoung and Seungkwan are both wanted to leave the room and go to their club practice.

They were all busy tidying things and start cleaning all scraps on the floor when Cheol arrived and sweaty, "GUYS! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT, VERYYYYYY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM OUR PRINCIPAL", all of them settle down and ready to listen. "Guys, here's the tea, during the first week of August, before the 'buwan ng wika' celebration, all pilot sections will be having a mock exams in all subjects but it will not cause any inaccurate results on our first quarter grades, it is just a preliminary process for us, they want us to be tested if we are really qualified to be included in pilot section".

By this announcement, all of them are worried, they don't want to be kick out and to be included in the normal section. 

"oh! Before I forget, the results will be posted on academic bulletin board by ranking, don't let yourself to be discouraged and be disappointed because we are one, we will help each other, ok?".

Cheol ended there and they were all in awe, "HEY!!!!! WE WILL HELP EACH OTHER, WE ARE ONE, WE WILL PROVE TO THEM THAT WE ARE WORTH IT", Mingyu said to them and they kinda felt the reassurance, he is their vice president after all.

Meanwhile Jeonghan saw Cia struggling with a bunch of trash on her hands, he wants to approach her and ask if she wants his help but it turns out that Cia was eager to get extra hands from him. "Hans, please can you lend your hand for me?", Jeonghan can't say anything but he was so happy and he immediately grab all the trash and threw it in the trash bin. He was so happy that she asked him first.

Jeonghan's POV: she is improving, I am always here for you Cia, my first and only love, I, I.... Love you very much, don't go, don't leave me again.

Jun saw everything and he felt somewhat hurt but he is aware that they like each other ever since, he will just guide and help them as long as he can even though he will eventually hurt himself more and more. 

Joshua's POV: Why are you always like this Jun? Don't hurt yourself, I'm still here, I will take care of you, I will protect and give importance to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat vegetables and fish


	5. Give me a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan wants to have another chance to be with Cia before he leaves the country to study abroad.

Class Anemone gathered so many awards for the months of June and July and were so consistent of being the cleanest classroom. They also maintained the discipline actions every breaks and dismissal, and they were also consistent with their academic and extracurricular activities.

And August has come, their enlightenment from the first two months faded away as they think about the mock exam that was move next week.

"I feel so exhausted thinking about next week, I just want the days to jump even faster", Seungkwan whined and his friends Seok, Wonu, Hansol and Chan were also discouraged and not in the mood today.

The class stays normal but the tension is getting higher and more tighter as days passed by.

On the other side, Jeonghan thought of something that could help himself to talk to Cia alone. "I should ask her to be my study mate, Jun don't make a move or else-", he approached her "please Cia, give me this chance, please", then he called her name, "Cia, can we talk for a second", then she turned around and said "what?", she was cold to him but he let it slide, "can we do a group study in your house every night after class?, we don't have any club practice for today so..", Cia cut him off and said "sure, just tell Cheol because Jun and Joshua will also come to our house with the same purpose". Jeonghan wasn't so sure if he is happy or sad, thinking about Jun will be there, his chance of being alone with Cia is slimmer than the aisle between their chairs.

Jeonghan's POV: I hope this would work or else I will leave without saying anything to her. Why should I leave when I am happy to see you almost every day.

Cia’s POV: He's getting so clingy, I don't understand him, like he is leaving me permanently, I hate him but I want to see him every day.

Jihoon saw that and thought both of them had been friends but destroyed by sadness events. He wanted to help Jeonghan, they're close but not as a friend but as classmates and club mates.

Meanwhile, Seok and Wonu decided to visit the library to get some book references for their review session at home, they're both staying together as dorm mates because they both from province of Quezon. "Seok, I have better reference book for math, the examples that were given to us are more the same to my book than these", Wonu said while holding a three books at the same time. "Don't worry I'll just search for some history and Filipino books, because I don't have any reference books for those subjects", Seok told him while heading to another book section. They searched for at least 40 minutes then head home.

Cia, Cheol and Jeonghan arrived at Jun's and Joshua's dorm, they're also roommates, they decided to stay until tomorrow morning to study, they have their clothes and uniforms with them.

Jun open the door and motioned them to go inside and wait for the food to be cooked and served. 

While waiting, Jeonghan slipped a piece of paper inside Cia’s notebook and leave the area and went to the balcony. Cia saw the paper and read it, "go and see me at the balcony, let's talk", she immediately stood up and went to the balcony. "Hans, want do you want to say?, say it, I don't want them to think of anything", he turned around and hug her, she didn't pushed him but hug she hug him back, even tighter. Jeonghan left a tear from his eyes and Cia felt it and looked up to him, "don't cry, just say it, you know me, I will understand, I might hate you but I don't want to see like this", then Jeonghan smile at her, "Cia, can you give me another chance, I promise I won't waste it like the last time, I love you Cia, me hating girls is not true, I love you more than you think". Cia was shocked and can't hold her tears, she cried on his chest while hugging each other. "I'll give you a chance but please say something more, I feel that you are hiding something from me and from us, your friends", and Jeonghan isn't surprised, "Cia, my mom and dad wants me to study abroad but I say no to them, I don't want to leave you, I want to be with you, I know this is for my future but, I have my future now, it is you Cia". She hugged him again, "if you want to talk about this to your parents, let me go with you, we will settle this with them, I know this will be hard but I'm making a big selfish decision of my life". Jeonghan was gonna make a move by kissing Cia’s lips but Jun suddenly open the door, "this is not a motel, do it outside our dorm", and they both felt the redness of their faces. 

The trio saw what happened, only Cheol was so happy specially for his sister, he knew that this day will eventually come.

Jun's POV: Why do they need to do that, they hugged each other in front of me at my most favorite spot, our balcony. If you ever hurt her, I will never forgive you Jeonghan

They study until midnight, they used all their notes and references because there might be some extra questions from other books. Their classmates also shared some notes through messenger and they somewhat review as a class until they all fell asleep.


	6. Mock Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they all survive?

The day has come, Class Anemone as they prepare themselves for their "battle" holdiing their "weapons" tightly, their adviser starts to call their names and arrange them alphabetically.

They were given some additional reminders and instructions like they are not allowed to go outside while the test is still on going, they will eat outside the room and they will be given a five minute break in every subject.

The test starts at exactly 8am and ends at exactly 6:30 pm, they couldn't concentrate because the non-pilot sections were having their regular schedule and some of the students were caught running around the hallway.

After the test, they waited for their adviser to arrive for additional announcements to make. They anticipated it, they know it is about "Buwan ng Wika" (all schools in the Philippines are celebrating our own Language called Filipino language/Tagalog, a dialect) celebration. This will be celebrated for the next two weeks of August. 

But.... 

Ms. Garcia went inside with a new student standing with her in front. They don't know the student, he/she is new to them. This student was late to enrolled because of certain circumstances. "Students, may I present to you your new classmate, he was from Baguio and was transferred last June, please introduce yourself", then the student stood at the center and make himself move forward, Hello, my name Seo Myeongho, nice to meet you all, I'm sorry for my late attendance hope you will all understand, let's get along with each other", then Ms. Garcia motion him to sit down beside Seokmin and said, "actually, I have more announcement to make, as you all know, we are having a festival next week, our principal decided to cancel any parade or any banner making contest, he wants us to participate in quiz bee about Filipino language, so starting next week we will have an extra class for you to review more about Filipino language".

After the class meeting, they decided to meet at the campus ground just beside the main canteen to talk about how will they distribute the task to help each other and to share some unknownknowledge about Filipino language history.

They all decided to search all about the evolution of the language and how did it made as the National language of Filipinos. 

In the meantime, the twins and Hans are together walking down the street quietly, they were exhausted and need some air to freshen up. They are thankful that the club activities were actually halted for awhile because of school events, the principal and the academic coordinators wants all the students to participate and enjoy it because they will celebrating Filipinos own heritage. 

Cia was thankful that she didn't applied to be a member of the library club because she saw some members were in a hurry and were shocked by the news that they wil be the one who will manage the whole activities, their club adviser will just guide them but from head to toe, they need to polish everything.


	7. Quiz Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review time

All students are gathered in the open ground, while waiting for Mr. Lopez to arrive, they took all their pens and notes so that they won't miss any important announcements.

Mr. Lopez arrived and immediately stood at the center stage, they were clapping when he start to talk, "Hello students, teachers and school staffs, good morning to all of you, I'm here to announce that for this week, I will cancel first our daily schedules and will give way to first periodical examination that was moved on Wednesday, meaning tomorrow", they were shocked because they thought that it was scheduled on the last week of August. "I know you're all disappointed but that would be a great opportunity to lessen your worries while enjoying the festival", he added. Then he looked at the pilot sections that were located at the left side, in front of third year building, "also I am well aware of your mock exams that was held yesterday, so I decided to not give you any exams in this period and considered that as your first periodicals", some of them were happy about it but some are still half worried because some items were not even tackled by their teachers. "But, you will all be the quiz bee coordinators and will give some reviews and exercises to all non-pilot sections, okay, that's all for now, if you have any questions please feel free to consult me in my office, you may go back to your rooms and do the planning because I need it to verify and monitor each of you". Then he left quietly.

They go back to their room and Cheol immediately stood up and wants to plan because he thought while the other students are concentrated with their exams for three days, they will make a plan to be submitted to Mr. Lopez and make a review notes and some quizzes to be given as a sample questionnaire. 

"Classmates, I have a plan, can you all hear me out?, he looked at them and they all willing to listen," first, I will group our class into three", he walked to his left, "the first three columns, will find any materials in the Library, search everything about Filipino Language and then in every information, please put a reference so that we can check out our resources". Then he moved to the next two columns and assigned them to search in the internet, and the last three columns are assigned to make the questionnaires and to bring 1/8 sized white board and two or three white board marker.

The leaders that were assigned are Hans, Jihoon and Wonwoo. They immediately formed a circle to make a plan and Cheol walk towards the third group but Seokmin pushed him, "I think you shouldn't be in any group instead you should be our coordinator, since you are our beloved class president, all reports and details must be submitted to you and you will compiled it and make a summary report that will be submitted to Mr. Lopez", then Wonwoo gave him a double thumbs up "my friend, you are awesome", then the whole class clap at Seokmin while Cheol left dumbfounded.


	8. Mock Exams Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passed or Failed(?)

On Wednesday morning, Class Anemone and other students filled the main hallway just below their room, today is the day of releasing the results. All of them are anxious, not because of rankings but the results they got in each subject.

"Hey! Here! Ours are here!" Soonyoung pointed, and they went to the very right corner of the board and check their scores.

"Ooohhhh~~~~~, Wonwoo you nailed all of it!", Seok exclaimed and he was delighted, "you also did so well, you are in the second place", then they both give each other a clap and returned to their room.

"Jeonghan! Hans! Come here!", Myeongho called him, congrats, you are in the third place", then he just smiled at him and check Cia’s ranking, he saw she is in the 4th place and Cheol got the fifth spot.

Jun and Joshua were tied at the sixth spot and they were laughing at their scores, "we are definitely sharing one brain cell", Jun told his friend and they just walk and goes back to their room filled with happiness.

They were all alive because no one failed the exams and they all got 95% and above, almost all of them got 100% in each subject.

Myeongho also took the exam even though he was a late enrollee because he thought that it is unfair to be treated somewhat "special", so he took the risk and he was on the eight spot.

Going back to their room, each leaders assigned some topics to find and they will compiled it and summarize before giving it to Cheol. 

After the first bell, since they will have different schedules for three days, they decided to gather more information, "Class! May I have your attention, since we will handling the quiz bee for first year students, I will ask our History and Filipino teachers to give me some limitations for our resources and informations. We will match our questions to our fellow first years, is that alright with you?", then Jun raised his hands and said," I think before you submit our work to Mr. Lopez, let them check our questions and some additional information so that we could verify immediately what to emit", then Cheol just nodded and replied, "sure!" 

For the past days they gathered and make questions and got so many tips from their teachers. They were enjoying it a lot. 

Cia and Jeonghan are both in the stage of getting to know each other but they are so close that they didn't notice their friends and classmates are already aware of their relationship but they felt that why is Cia is just comfortable only with four people. They want to have some sort of rapor but Cia is still manage to avoid their good gesture specially Seungkwan and Soonyoung.

Meanwhile, Gyu still can't believe that he was on the tenth spot even after he reviewed so many times and was very confident with his answers. He can't believe that Seok and Won got into the top five. It is a thing for him to be in the top because of the pressure from his parents. He was told that he failed everything even thought he got an average of 97.04%. They all want him to perfect but he can't do that, he is aware of his abilities but he always worked hard to give them the satisfaction they all ever wanted.


	9. Final prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this go smoothly as planned

Seungcheol submitted all the required information and their table plan to Mr. Lopez, he was static at first but at the end of the report he was satisfied and asked Cheol "are you all really in first year?, how could you come up with this kind of stuffs?". Cheol just smiled and leave the room, "we worked as a team not individually", he said to himself while returning to their room.

They finalized all the questions and had a meeting with the other pilot sections, they had a simple arguments but they also settled it by giving different opinions. For them, this experience might help them to grow as they step forward in their lives as high school students. 

Nico typed all the questions and answers as neatly as possible, she typed the questions in bold and black form while the answers are in bold and red form to differentiate the two. 

D-day has come and Hansol stood at the platform holding the sequence of events and Mingyu was also on the stage but sat down at the side and wait for his turn. Two of them are the MCs of today's quiz bee, they will also read the questions loud and clear.

Meanwhile, Myeongho, Seokmin and Wonwoo were assigned as the checkers, they will roam around to avoid any cheating from the contestants and also from the audience. 

"Please, students kindly settle down, the said even will soon start, and let me just remind you all that if we caught you coaching your representatives in front, they will be automatically disqualified and your whole class will be forced to leave the auditorium immediately", Hans announced, he was at the front side and the whole stadium turned into silence.

Cia was just roaming around with Jun and Shua, Jun is at their backs and he wanted to hold her hand but can't or couldn't, he sighed and Shua turned to him and glared at him intently. Jun mouthed, "I know", and Shua returned his focus in front of him.

Jeonghan saw that and thought, "you never changed at all Junhui, you will always like Cia", he was about to call them when Jihoon called him, "Hans! Lend me a hand, I think the audio of this is not as loud as we heard last time, I think the file was corrupted", then Jeonghan fixed it and tried to listen to the whole audio and the other 5 audios that were saved, and all of it were stable and ready.

They are busy when Soonyoung hold a mic and announce "good morning to our teachers, fellow classmates and freshmen student, I would like to remind all participants that all cellphones and any other form of gadgets are not allowed to be in your possession while the game is still going on, so we will give you time to give all your gadgets to your respective advisers and also we assigned watchers for the audience, we will confiscate your gadgets if you'll get caught. Don't worry, we will immediately return it to you after the announcement of winners, so please cooperate with us and enjoy!", he finished his speech and returned to his respective spot. 

5 minutes before 8am and the game will start, will this go smoothly as they planned?


	10. Any chance of getting a new progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they move on to the next level or will just remain like friends but in a relationship with each other

They start the game and everyone is attentively listening in each questions and answers.

After the first round, out of 10 pairs of participants, only 6 entered to the next round.

The intermediate questions were quite difficult and different, they have write their answers in alibata form (Filipino ancient form of writing) to be accepted as their final answer. Because of that only 2 pairs remained in the final round. 

The final round consists of trivial questions about Noli Me Tangere and El Filibusterismo that were both written by Gat. Jose P. Rizal. The new mechanics for this round: 1. After the MCs read the question twice and said 'go!' they will run towards the buzzer and will sy their answers together but if one of them answered incorrectly, the other pair will get a chance to answer or to pass, if they pass, the MCs will give the correct answer and will proceed to the next. If both contestants tied up their scores, there would be an extra round and whoever answered it correctly is the winner.

Unfortunately, both team tied their scores with 7 points. "We will be having a tie breaker question, just wait for the judges to decide", Hansol said to the mic and everyone is very anxious and excited for both contestants.

Hansol waved the cue card, "okay, the tie breaker question is in my hand and I will read it twice,please remain silence, students, ready your body to run, this is very~~~~~~~ easy, here we go, the last questions is about our National Hero Jose Rizal..... Here is the question, What is the whole name of our National Hero Jose Rizal, please be careful of the arrangement and spelling, one wrong move and you're out, and.... GO!", Both teams ran as fast as they could but team B was faster than the other team." the answer is: José Protasio Rizal Mercado y Realonda" and the final buzzer just start to rang and the game finally ended with all them clapping. The ceremony for winners go smoothly and they congratulated each students. Meanwhile, Cia and Jeonghan didn't talk the whole day, Cheol noticed it and tap Jeonghan "hey, let's talk for a while", and they go just outside the stage, on the stairs, "if this is about me and your sister, spill it", and Cheol take a deep deep breath, "do you really care for her? I don't see any progress in your relationship, or are you having doubts because of her", Jeonghan sat down and said prankly, "I don't know her anymore, she's so different, I don't know if she really do like me". They both sighed and looked at each other, "just let her be the one who make the first move, believe me it will work", and Jeonghan nodded and goes back inside to meet their classmates that were still arranging the chairs, tables and other props. Mingyu shouted at them, "YOU TWO! DO YOU MIND, HELP US HERE!" and they laughed at him and help others so that they could surrender the key to the guards before 1pm. Other went home, others went to the library whole others went to the nearest stores, malls and fast food chains to chill and ready themselves for another round of boring classes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fictional story so... Kindly guide me
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
